We are developing a device that will enable us to locate the tip of a biopsy needle, using a color Doppler-flow ultrasonic imaging system. Results of preliminary tests suggest that a miniature vibrator attached to the needle can produce a false flow signal that appears as a brightly colored, pulsating region along the needle's shaft.